Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to a display panel and a method of adjusting brightness thereof, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
With development of display technologies, questions concerned by technicians are in that, while improving user experience, whether or not brightness of a display panel is suitable for surrounding environment, and whether or not the screen brightness display panel can be automatically adjusted.
Currently, most handheld devices typically have a function of modifying brightness of their display screens. For example, as for a former feature phone, setting brightness of its screen can only be done by pressing key(s) of the phones to enter a third level menu or even a fourth level menu, selecting a corresponding application, adjusting the brightness in the application, and then exiting the application. Thus, the brightness of the display screen can not be adjusted quickly and easily by a user, resulting in a poor user experience. With the development of smart phones, smart phones have been widely used in various application fields and provided with shortcut menu(s). Usually, however, the shortcut menu(s) should be pulled down from a top end of the screen to set the brightness of the screen, which will affect operation of a currently operated application. For example, when a movie is being displayed and brightness of the screen needs to be adjusted, the adjustment can be performed after a shortcut menu(s) has been pulled down from the top end of the screen, thereby user experience is adversely affected. Further, asthenopia and myopia of eyes will easily appear due to long time watching a screen of a mobile phone, and the stronger the screen brightness is, the larger an irritation to eyes is. Thus, the screen brightness needs to be adjusted timely in order to protect the eyes.
In sum, adjustment of screen brightness of a prior art display panel is relatively complicated and adversely affects user experience.